


A Day In for Anniversaries: A MaineWashBoose Domestic Fluff Fic

by luigifan11



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wash Needs to Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigifan11/pseuds/luigifan11
Summary: Today's a special day: It's Maine, Wash, and Caboose's anniversary. Except instead of going out like they normally do, Maine and Caboose decide to have them and their boyfriend Wash stay home this year and relax.
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose/The Meta | Agent Maine, Michael J. Caboose/The Meta | Agent Maine/Agent Washington, The Meta | Agent Maine/Agent Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Day In for Anniversaries: A MaineWashBoose Domestic Fluff Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was for RvB Secret Santa 2020 on tumblr. My giftee is maineframe on tumblr! I was originally going to do just MaineWash, but... the opportunity to try MaineWashBoose was just too much to resist.
> 
> P.S. The Maine facecanon I'm using for this fic is by mainewash on tumblr, so if you're wondering why he has a mohawk, that's why. Go check him out here: https://mainewash.tumblr.com/post/190829819679/johannabobanna-rvbgiftexchange-hopefully-this-is
> 
> Seriously, he's so cute, look at him! TTwTT

The day for Maine always started at daybreak, no matter where they were. The sun was barely beginning to rise. The room was still blanketed in darkness. That didn’t really matter as they didn’t need much light to see anyways, already getting up from their shared bed. As they left to begin their morning care routine, they stopped at the doorway and looked back at the bed, the other two still sleeping soundly. Wash and Caboose had both moved to cuddle the other in the absence of the giant human furnace that was Maine. It was an adorable sight to behold, and they were glad that all three of them were able to make it work for as long as they have.

Back to business, though. They made their way to the bathroom. First was a shower. Caboose had gotten them so many different scents one day when shopping, and while he was giving that sunbeam of a grin, they didn’t have the heart to tell him to put the others away. Since then, they’ve been picking a new scent every day, cycling between favorites and new picks every time. Today, they felt, was a cinnamon apple kind of day.

After scrubbing and lathering the hair of their mohawk, they rinsed off and stepped out of the shower to dry off. They stood in front of the mirror and sink, wiping enough of the steam off to see into it, and maybe drawing a little smile and cat in the corners for Caboose and Wash for when they wake up. Then came the typical routine: brush teeth, check facial hair, shaving cream, shave, deodorant, blow dry and brush hair. It was starting to get a little long, they might be due for a trim soon…

When they were finished examining themself in the mirror, they left for the kitchen, needing to begin making breakfast and coffee for themself and their partners, who would probably be waking up soon, if they weren’t stirring already. Wash always was a light sleeper…

* * *

The day for Wash always began more closer to dawn, never really a cemented time. Though he usually is awake at the same time Maine is, Wash always decides to stay in bed and cuddle more with Caboose and get a little more shut-eye.

When he heard Maine rummaging around in the kitchen, he figured it was time to actually wake up. He gave Caboose a sleepy smooch on the forehead as he was getting up. “Good morning, sunshine. Maine’s gonna have breakfast ready in a bit.” Caboose stirred a bit before his eyes fluttered open. “Good morning, Washingtub.”

Caboose took the bathroom first while Wash did his morning stretches: shower(today with gingerbread scented shampoo), blow dry and brush, look at the mirror and see the little cat and smiley face Maine drew, touch it up for Wash to see better and draw his own little doodle (he drew a small, no-detailed Freckles in his MANTIS body), brush his teeth, towel off any stray moisture on him, and change into his weekend clothes.

When he stepped out of the bathroom and Wash was stepping in, Caboose gave Wash a big hug, then went to the kitchen to keep Maine company and prepare Wash’s coffee. He always liked it with a lot of milk and two sugars. Caboose opted instead to just drink some milk while he waited for Wash.

Wash got on with his morning routine: Wash his face, shave the stubble that’s grown too long, smile at the mirror art the two of his significant others made, shower (using a random shampoo bottle, today’s grab was cherry blossom), towel dry hair, comb, brush teeth, and get dressed.

When Wash stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, Maine was finished cooking breakfast for everyone and Caboose handed Wash his coffee. “Thank you, you two.” Wash took a sip and sat down at the table while Maine served all three of them. Today’s breakfast: Maine’s favorite, scrambled eggs, toast, and extra crispy bacon. It wasn’t really their favorite, they liked pretty much anything edible, but that’s the answer they’d give if someone asked.

Today was a special day, as indicated by the cat calendar that hung on the wall that marked all the important days. Today, they all took time off from their jobs for this. Today was special because it was their anniversary. A couple years ago, all three of them finally got together. It was rocky at first, but they talked and worked things out, and it all paid off since none of them would’ve been happier had it not been all three.

“So, what’s the plan for today? Walk in the park? Restaurant reservations?” Wash both signed and asked. He was curious since he wasn’t able to be part of the planning this year with having to pick up extra shifts. Maine shook his head then spoke. “Night in. No plans outside.”

At Wash’s confused face, Caboose picked up, signing as fast as he spoke. “Today we’re gonna spend all day inside! We’re gonna watch movies, cuddle on the couch, eat lots of snacks, it’ll be like a big slumber party!” As Caboose kept listing all the fun ideas he had in mind for the day, Maine picked up his sign where he left off. “You need rest. Been working a lot lately. Caboose suggested this, I agree.”

Wash sighed. He thought he was fine, but if his partners thought he needed a rest day, then he was gonna take it without arguing. “All right then. After breakfast, though. I don’t wanna get any crumbs on the couch.” Everyone agreed and went back to eating breakfast, Caboose listing things he thought would be nice the whole time.

After breakfast, the first thing the three of them decided to do was build a pillow fort in the living room. They gathered all the blankets and pillows they could, which was a lot, considering how much Caboose and Maine could carry, and began construction. The chairs were taken from the dining table to hold up the roof, blankets were thrown haphazardly across the floor to cover the carpet, pillows were scattered throughout the blankets, and before long, their fort, newly christened Kitten’s Paradise by Maine, was completed.

It was big enough for all three of them and more. Even with all the extra room, however, they squeezed real close together and cuddled. Caboose decided that their next activity was going to be… movie and game time. The first movie was Cats from Mars, a lovely claymation film about cats from Mars coming to Earth and learning about Christmas. It was one of Caboose and Wash’s favorites this time of year. Little Fblemulon was playing in the stockings when there was a phone call. The caller ID said it was Wash’s workplace.

“Washington, thank you for answering. There’s been a slight mixup at work and we need someone to come in to help fix it.” The voice on the other end immediately soured Wash’s mood. “I put in time off, can’t you get someone else?” Wash knew the answer before he even finished the sentence. “No, sorry, do you think you could come in?”

Before Wash could dejectedly agree to come in on his day off, Caboose took the phone from Wash and started talking. “Yeah, Wash is kinda really busy right now, as you’re already aware since he put in proper time off, so no, he can’t come in right now. If it’s a serious problem, you can try to get help from someone else or wait until tomorrow for Wash’s next shift for him to help. Have a good day.” He hung up purposefully, put the phone back on the jack, then proceeded to hug Wash. “I’m sorry for interrupting your phone call, but you need a day off from work with all the extra shifts you’ve been handling. I’m sure they can handle it just fine without you for one day.”

Wash sighed in relief. “Apology accepted, and thank you for talking with them.” Caboose gave Wash a kiss on the cheek. “Any time. Now let’s get back to the movie. Dhumarlan’s about to start his big number!” Wash was ushered back to the blanket fort cuddle pile by Caboose as they snuggled in for the rest of the movie.

* * *

After the movie was over, they all got out of the snuggle pile, very slowly because Maine was a furnace and they were the best when it came to snuggling, and now, it was time for Zoo Forest, a relaxing little game about animals living in a town in the country. Wash’s character was a steel grey cat with blond hair and a workout shirt, Maine’s character was a chocolate brown badger with a white mohawk and a biker’s jacket, and Caboose’s character was a very blue dog with shaggy brown hair and a tank top. Once the game was all booted up, they all went to Wash’s town and made a bunch of snowmen. By the time they finished, all the other animal villagers had trouble going through the town because there were so many snowmen everywhere. It was nice, since there wasn’t very much room for snow at their apartment complex, if it snowed at all. 

After they had their fill of games, Maine made the three of them hot chocolate with plenty of the tiny marshmallows in it. Caboose downed his like water, seemingly immune to how hot the thing was. Maine blew on their mug before taking a couple big gulps, purring as they enjoyed the sweet drink. Wash took a couple small sips, not wanting to burn his taste buds. “Thank you, Maine.” Wash gives Maine a kiss on the back of their hand in his, as that was the only place he could reach at the moment. “It came out amazingly.” Maine chuckled at the marshmallows stuck to Wash’s upper lip, leaning in and licking some from the corner of his mouth while wiping the rest off with a paper towel.

With the warm drink in their bellies, Wash let out a yawn. The low action day had his body craving for a nap, even with the coffee he drank earlier that day. Caboose took Wash in a sweeping hug and brought Wash back to the blanket fort, accompanied by Maine after the mugs were placed in the sink for later. Caboose deposited Wash on the floor of the blanket fort and both him and Maine proceeded to cuddle Wash in the middle of the two of them.

Wash welcomed the warm embrace of his significant others, sighing as he grew more sleepy. “This is probably the best anniversary ever. Of all time.” Another yawn escapes his mouth. “We really should do this again sometime soon, casually.” Caboose’s face lit up at that, sitting up fast and bringing the blanket fort ceiling down. “More slumber parties!? Next time, we can invite Private Red Velvet Cookie and the others! They could use the break to relax from their whole Red vs Blue thing. Going for 17 seasons sounds very tiring.” Maine rumbled in contemplation, pulling the two closer. “Next time. For now, nap.”

“Okay, Maine Lynx.” Caboose didn’t waste any time and got back to lying down with Maine and Wash, fixing the blanket so it was properly covering all of them and not over their heads. Caboose and Maine scooched close, content to nap right this very second. Wash was the last to close his eyes. While he knew they’d be a tangled mess of blankets and limbs when dinnertime rolled around, he had to admit, today couldn’t have gone better. As he finally drifted off, his final thought was this:

‘ _I love these two so much._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my little foray into MaineWashBoose. This was really cute to think about and I hope this sparks a lot more content for it in the future. Comments and kudos appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
